Fortress of Remembrance
Overview Fortress of Remembrance is an area on Bitterblack Isle. It can be entered through the Corridor of Emptiness, and leads to The Black Abbey, The Pilgrim's Gauntlet, and Tower of Treasons Repaid (which provides access to the Forsaken Cathedral). Death will make a scripted appearance here during the player's first visit (Pre-Daimon, even in New Game Plus), providing a rare opportunity to slay it in a single encounter. See the Notes section below for more details. Several ore deposits and 17 chests lie within. Enemies *Death (random encounter, 100% chance on first Pre-Daimon visit, first floor bridge to Corridor of Emptiness, and near the Tower of Treasons Repaid) *Elder Ogre (random encounter, first floor bridge to Corridor of Emptiness) *Banshee (Pre-Daimon, x 2, 1 on first floor bridge to Corridor of Emptiness, 1 on third level underground) *Undead (Pre-Daimon, x 4, first floor floor bridge to Corridor of Emptiness) *Succubus (Pre-Daimon, x 4, near The Pilgrim's Gauntlet) *Eliminator (x 4, 1 on first floor near The Pilgrim's Gauntlet, 1 at second level underground, 2 near Tower of Treasons Repaid) *Warg (Pre-Daimon, x 4, near The Black Abbey) *Strigoi (Post-Daimon, x 3, first floor bridge to Corridor of Emptiness) *Wraith (Post-Daimon, x 8, 3 on first floor bridge to Corridor of Emptiness, 3 near The Black Abbey, 2 near the Tower of Treasons Repaid) *Lich (Post-Daimon, x 3, 2 on the first floor near The Pilgrim's Gauntlet, 1 near the Tower of Treasons Repaid) *Poisoned Undead (Pre-Daimon, x 2, first floor near The Pilgrim's Gauntlet) *Corrupted Pawns (x 6, 3 on the first floor near The Pilgrim's Gauntlet, 3 on third level underground) *Leapworms (x 17, 6 on second level underground, 11 on fourth level underground) *Giant Undead (Post-Daimon, x 3, near the Tower of Treasons Repaid) *Skeleton Brute (Pre-Daimon, x 2, first floor near The Pilgrim's Gauntlet) *Skeleton Lord (Post-Daimon, x 3, near the Tower of Treasons Repaid) *Maneater (random) Related quests *Visions of the End I (collect 10 Macabre Sculptures) *Visions of the End II (collect 20 Macabre Sculptures) *Visions of the End III (collect 30 Macabre Sculptures) *The Wages of Death II (slay 5 Elder Ogres) *The Wages of Death IV (slay Death) *Echoes from the Beyond (examine all 10 "Recollections" tablets) *Hope Springs Infernal (acquire 3 Bloodred Crystals) Loot Refer to map for all chest locations. Quest items * Macabre Sculpture (x 2) *"Recollections of another Arisen" tablet (x 1) Chest loot #01 * Throwblast *Jewel of Health *Rift Cluster *Dragonbeards (Post-Daimon) *Dragonscale Arm (Post-Daimon) *Liftstone (Post-Daimon) *Red Dragon Scale (Post-Daimon) * Perfect Rift Crystal (Post-Daimon) #02 * Maneater * Peppermint Seed *Conqueror's Periapt (Post-Daimon) *Monk's Periapt (Post-Daimon) #03 * Rift Bicrystal * Throwblast *Fulgurous Lord Tome *Wakestone Shard #04 * Maneater * Blast Arrows *Interventive *Placative Brew * Secret Softener (Post-Daimon) #05 * Jewel of Time *Jewel of Antilight *Angel's Periapt *Winter's Path Tome *Wakestone Shard *Bitterblack Weapon Lv.1 #06 * Burnished Bracers *Matte Robe *Rift Bicrystal *Rift Polycrystal (Post-Daimon) #07 * Maneater * Throwblast *Jewel of Health *Wakestone Shard *Rift Cluster *Rift Bicrystal * Fulgurous Lord Tome #08 * Maneater * Conqueror's Periapt *Rift Cluster *Rift Bicrystal * Monk's Periapt (Post-Daimon) #09 * Maneater * Giant Coin Pouch *Panacea *Lordly Tonic #10 * Maneater * Bitterblack Armor Lv.1 * Bitterblack Novelty Lv.2 *Ring of Sable *Ring of Onyx *Mage's Talisman *Exotic High Boots #11 * Maneater * Bitterblack Gear Lv.2 (Post-Daimon) * Rift Polycrystal *Bitterblack Armor Lv.1 * Rancid Bait Meat * Month-Dried Harspud #12 * Maneater * Angel's Periapt *Jewel of Antilight *Jewel of Time *Winter's Path Tome *Wakestone Shard * Bitterblack Weapon Lv.1 (Pre-Daimon) #13 * Maneater * Dragonscale Arm (Pre-Daimon) *Red Dragon Scale (Pre-Daimon) *Dragonbeards *Jewel of Health *Fulgurous Lord Tome *Throwblast *Rift Bicrystal *Rift Cluster * Vigor Extract (Pre-Daimon) * Liftstone (Pre-Daimon) #14 * Maneater * Bitterblack Gear Lv.2 (common) * Bitterblack Armor Lv.2 (rare) *Vivifying Incense (uncommon) *Rift Polycrystal (common) *Golden Talisman #15 * Maneater * Frozen Holy Water *Giant Coin Pouch *Golden Talisman #16 * Angel's Periapt *Jewel of Antilight *Jewel of Time *Winter's Path Tome *Wakestone Shard * Bitterblack Weapon Lv.1 #17 * Maneater * Blast Arrow *Placative Brew *Interventive * Secret Softener Items Gathered * Cragshadow Morel *Bitterblack Novelty Lv.1 (gather spot on the first bridge) *Sconce *Coin Pouch *Harspud Sauce *Panacea *Pyrepipe *Skull *Brick *Purifying Brew *Empty Flask *Large Coin Pouch *Bitterblack Gear Lv.2 **Loose loot located on the upper level of the square tower, very near the first Macabre Sculpture. *Coin Purse of Charity (x2) ** Located by exiting the tower on the 3rd level through the west window. *Giant Coin Pouch Mined from Ore Deposits * Diamond (Upper level) *Unremarkable Ore (Upper level) *Hunk of Platinum (Lower level) Can Be Found in Breakables * Angel's Periapt *Foreign Knife *Harspud Juice *Harspud Sauce *Mage's Periapt *Salubrious Brew *Throwblast Points of interest *Grabbing and riding a succubus to the top of the square tower will lead to a Macabre Sculpture. (The succubi will later be replaced with other creatures after the main quest progresses. Refer to the Macabre Sculpture page for tips on retrieving this statue.) *The door to The Black Abbey can be found across the bridge on the 2nd floor. The bridge can be accessed by using the stairs from the Succubus Tower. Immediately upon reaching the bridge, jump down the left side to reach a ledge with a second Macabre Sculpture. One can return to the higher floor of the tower by unbarring the nearby iron door.) *Rift Stone Notes When this dungeon is first visited (Pre-Daimon, even in New Game Plus), Death will make a scripted appearance just off the first bridge. Walking down to the second landing of the crumbled stairway will trigger Death's appearance where it can be killed outright if he is caught with a staggering attack while he hovers over the water. There are two techniques which can slay Death here very quickly : # Firing Blast Arrows to the lantern can easily stun Death and make it fall down to the abyss below, killing it in a single encounter. Equipping two Barbed Nails will increase the player's Stagger and Knockdown capabilites. # A single Magick Archer's Magickal Radiance shot can stagger Death in to falling into the abyss below as well, instantly slaying it. Before firing the shot, be sure to wait for Death's appearance animation to end or else the shot will pass right through Death's body. Slaying Death in Hard Mode while a Weal item (such as a Pilgrim's Charm) is activated will quadruple the experience point reward to yield multiple level gains and large Rift Crystal earnings for the owners of the Hired Pawns.Category:Dark Arisen: Locations Category:Verify